mortalkombat_mobilefandomcom-20200213-history
Relic Hunt
Relic Hunt is a new game mode that is introduced in Update 1.15. It is similar to Challenge Mode in which players need to fight a wave of enemies in a tower. After this, excluding the first tower, they will face a boss before proceeding to the Test Your Might round where the player has to break the relics to get Spirit Fragments. These Fragments can then be used to "resurrect" Shao Kahn/Konqueror if they have enough to meet 100% progress. Mechanics Players will have to choose a team to engage in Relic Hunt, after which, that team will be unavailable for other game modes other than Faction Wars. Players would also be unable to switch teams in Relic Hunt once a team is chosen. The cost for beginning each tower is all pips of energy for the whole entire team. Upon beginning a tower, the team will have health that is carried over to the next round, and if the player chooses, they can restore 25% of the entire team's maximum health to keep going. They can be healed even if they are knocked out. The cost for healing the team begins with 10 Souls and will increase its price for every purchase, meaning that it should be used sparingly and only in emergency to avoid wasting Souls. The cost will reset if the player retreats and for every repeat of Relic Hunt. Strategy Battle 1 In Battle 1, players can create a team with any character, regardless of rarity, level, fusion, etc. Battle 2 In Battle 2, players must create a full Netherrealm team, capable of defeating Boss Jade/Assassin, who has 115K health. Just like you would against Challenge BOSS Assassin Jade, it is recommended that players use basic attacks and save up for X-Ray Attacks without using combo enders or special attacks (in order to prevent being counterattacked and crippled for a short amount of time). She will use X-Rays twice for different health thresholds but usually at 50% MORE DAMAGE and 200% MORE DAMAGE. Only a full Netherrealm team can be used to engage her. Some recommended teammates include: -- Quan Chi/Warlock: He can resurrect teammates that die from Jade's X-Rays or Special Attacks which is very useful, because your resurrected character has another fighting chance against Jade. -- Raiden/Dark: A bit of an unorthodox choice when fighting Assassin Jade, as she does not drain power or cause damage over time, but Raiden's basic attacks can hit Jade faster than she can retaliate. - Jason Voorhees/Unstoppable & Jason Voorhees/Slasher: They can resurrect from the heavy blows of Jade's Special Attacks or X-Rays. Unstoppable Jason does this once, Slasher Jason does this twice. Following Update 2.0, new synergizing teams have been introduced, including ones that focus primarily on Netherrealm groups such as The Circle of Shadow and Revenant pack-exclusive characters. This includes: -- Liu Kang/Dark Emperor: his ability to gain extra chances at dealing lethal blows also benefits the rest of his CoS teammates, which is very useful if players have a strong Liu Kang but weak teammates, giving them a window to recover while he brings the fight to Jade. -- Jax Briggs/Revenant: he has a 30-50% chance of gaining invulnerability for 2-4 seconds when using special attacks (this is risky since Jade can counterattack if opponents use combo enders or special attacks). He and his teammates gain +5-15% health '''for every CoS character he is teamed with. -- Sub-Zero/Revenant: he gains 5-15% '''attack damage and power gain '''for every CoS character he is teamed with. He also grants +5-15% chance for '''lethal blow '''to CoS characters. -- Quan Chi/Tournament: he has the ability to reflect three special attacks, as long as they are not X-Rays, which can sometimes prove to be useful against Jade since her boss version frequently uses SP1 and SP2. He can also have 10-30% chance of having unblockable basic attacks. Every CoS character he is teamed with can be granted with vampirism thanks to Quan Chi's passive ability. -- Kung Lao/Revenant: he grants CoS teammates +1-1.5 bars of power, allowing for a quick build-up to a powerful X-Ray. He can also have 20-40% chance to use special attacks, free of cost. '''Battle 3 In Battle 3, players must create a team consisting of Spec Ops characters that are Fusion I or above, capable of defeating Boss Scorpion/Kold War, who has 65K health. Fighting this Scorpion is very similar to his challenge boss battle, where frigid winds will slow you down and boost his damage output as you fight him. Some recommended teammates include: -- Kenshi/Balanced: He and Spec Ops teammates can all start with 1 Bar of Power and build up power to end the match pretty quick. -- Raiden/Klassic: Raiden is a major Tag attack help against BOSS Kold War Scorpion majorly due to him removing a maximum of 40% of his health upon every Tag In. -- Jacqui Briggs/High Tech: Jacqui Briggs can help your team a lot with extra power generation. -- Jax Briggs/Heavy Weapons: Despite it being a single fight, the L.A.W. Blast can easily decimate Scorpion with the Shield Break. -- Cassie Cage/Covert Ops: Cassie Cage offers Spec Ops teammates a 25% unblockable chance on all attacks. -- Jacqui Briggs/Kosplay: Because Kold War Scorpion is Netherrealm, it is wise for Jacqui to choose either Tremor (Brown) for a 30% Lethal Blow chance and Stun on Special 2, or Ermac (Red) for Reflect Damage when blocking Special Attacks and Vampirism on Special 2. -- Cassie Cage/Undercover: She deals more damage against Outworld or Netherrealm. -- Jacqui Briggs/Cybernetic: She takes less damage against Outworld or Netherrealm. Also with the following of Update 2.0, alongside Circle of Shadow, comes the Strike Force Team, a full Spec Ops team with great synergizing passive abilities in order to benefit each other and give players a great sense of power. This includes: -- Cassie Cage/Punk: she has the ability to slow her opponent for 4-16 seconds on tag-in, which proves greatly useful since Kold War Scorpion's functionality includes quick reaction to block as well as fast basic attacks. She also gives a +15-25% boost in health and attack '''to her Strike Force teammates, as well as immunity to '''lethal blow '''and '''critical attacks on tag-in for 5-7 seconds. -- Johnny Cage/Undead Hunter: a great booster in the case of dealing high amounts of damage. He grants Strike Force teammates a +10-30% boost in damage vs. Netherrealm characters, which is obviously great since Kold War Scorpion is classified as Netherrealm. Solo-wise, as he starts to get worn down from damage, he gains boosted damage '''and '''power generation as he loses health. -- Scorpion/Spec Ops: no doubt, one of the best characters to use against Kold War Scorpion. With the ability to save teammates from a death blow, he allows them to continue the battle in order to make further progress towards victory. When teamed with 2 Strike Force characters, he can save each of them twice. He also grants his Strike Force teammates the ability to power drain on tag-in. Battle 4 In Battle 4, players must create a Martial Artist team that is Fusion III or above, capable of defeating Boss Scourge Baraka, who has 135K Health. Players may do the following for an advantage against Baraka: give characters equipment that boosts resistance to bleed DOT, such as Blood Stone Ring, and Outworld Gear. Once again; following Update 2.0, alongside Circle of Shadow and Strike Force teams, comes the Ronin team. Some characters in this group are Martial Artists, which is great because they all meet the class requirement, as long as they are Fusion III and above. These characters include: -- Kenshi/Ronin: unfortunately, his passive ability does not grant himself and his Ronin teammates an advantage in battle against Baraka since he only grants +30% damage boost for every Ronin on the team against Martial Artists, which will prove to be useless since Baraka is an Outworld character. However, his ability for his basic attacks become unblockable '''and '''critical hits will become quite the upper hand since considering most boss characters block almost all of the time, this will end up dealing enough damage and hold down the fort for other Ronin characters to build power. -- Kitana/Ronin: he grants Ronin teammates boosted chances at critical hits, as well as +30% damage boost against Outworld characters for every Ronin character on the team. Obviously, she will be a great advantage because she boosts attack against Outworld, as well as give chances to amplify that power. Battle 5 In Battle 5, You need to have fully fused Gold or Diamond characters on your team who are capable of defeating Boss Dark Raiden. It is best to use teams that one, synergize passive abilities with one another, and two, extremely durable to the point they can hold a battle long enough to defeat Raiden, a character which will prove most challenging due to his ability to heal from DOT and not lose power from power drain. It is also best to avoid using characters (or at least their special attacks that apply damage DOT like Reptile/Klassic, Mileena/Ravenous, etc., as for obvious reasons, this will heal Raiden, making the battle much harder to finish. It is also useless to use power drain attacks on Raiden, as he will be unaffected by such an effect. Unlocking and Fusing Shao Kahn Normal: 27 Spirit Fragments Fusion I: 97 Spirit Fragments Fusion II: 172 Spirit Fragments Fusion III: 252 Spirit Fragments Fusion IV: 352 Spirit Fragments Fusion V: 472 Spirit Fragments Fusion VI: 602 Spirit Fragments Fusion VII: 750 Spirit Fragments Fusion VIII: 920 Spirit Fragments Fusion IX: 1,100 Spirit Fragments Fusion X: 1,330 Spirit Fragments Category:Game Modes Category:Limited Time Events